Big Time Anniversary
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James and Carlos celebrate their six-month anniversary... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this! :D Believe it or not, the idea for this story came to mine when I saw a picture of a blt sandwich a few days ago! LMAO! XD That's one of the many perks of being a writer: sometimes you can get inspiration from almost anything! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Anniversary**

Today was a particularly exciting day for James and Carlos. They were celebrating their six-month anniversary today! It was hard to believe that is was six whole months ago that they had admitted their feelings for each other. Ever since then, they'd come out to Kendall, Logan, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, and Kelly; and everyone was surprisingly cool with it. Everyone had commented that they were a very cute couple. But James and Carlos knew that they were more than just a 'cute couple'; they were two people so in-love and they were more happy together than they had ever been. They were constantly holding hands and exchanging quick kisses and stealing passionate glances towards each other during rehearsals. Sometimes they even slipped away to secretly fool around between recording sessions. When they first admitted their feelings for each other, they both agreed that they wanted to take things slow, so they waited about two months before they made love for the first time. After that, they just couldn't get enough of each other.

Rehearsals couldn't end soon enough for James and Carlos. They were so excited to get back to the Palm Woods; James had told Carlos when they got up this morning that he had a special surprise planned for him. But all that seemed to come crashing down around James when he and Carlos were walking back to the Palm Woods and it started raining. They were almost instantly soaked and they took off running back to the Palm Woods. A couple minutes later, they burst through the front door to the lobby, gasping from running nearly a quarter-of-a-mile.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected, wasn't it?" Carlos gasped, pulling off his soaked hoodie.

When James didn't answer, Carlos turned around to look at him in just enough time to see him roughly throw his own soaked hoodie to the floor.

"Damn it!" James cursed angrily.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked as James flopped down on the bench beside the door.

"Everything's ruined now!" he said, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, sitting down next to him.

James sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I had this romantic picnic planned just for you and now it's ruined because of the rain." he said sadly, "I had wanted to surprise you."

Carlos couldn't help but smile, but he also felt sad because James was so upset. Thinking fast, an idea popped into his head.

"We could still have a picnic." he said.

"How? It's pouring outside!" James said.

"We could have an indoor picnic in the apartment. That's still romantic." Carlos explained, rubbing James' back gently.

"You really think so?" James asked.

"Sure. Anything we do together is romantic." Carlos smiled, "And we could fix a little comfy area on the floor in front of the couch and be all cuddly and everything."

A smile crept across James' face as Carlos wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him comfortingly. He just loved how Carlos could make almost any bad situation better instantly.

"Okay." James said with a smile.

He leaned in and placed a light kiss to his boyfriend's lips. When he pulled away, he saw Carlos smiling sweetly at him.

"Come on. Let's go get out of these wet clothes." the cute Latino boy said, taking James' hand.

The two of them stood and James picked up the hoodie he'd thrown to the floor and they crossed the lobby over to the elevators. The second the metal doors slid shut, James pulled Carlos into a passionate kiss. The suddenness of the kiss surprised Carlos a little, but he quickly caught on and he kissed James back. He reached up to wrap his arms around James' neck and he sighed softly, loving the feeling of the pretty boy's lips moving steadily against his. Almost as soon as the kiss started, it stopped and the two of them gasped softly between them, their faces just centimeters apart.

"I love you." James whispered, lightly sliding his hand down the side of Carlos' face.

"I love you, too." Carlos moaned, pulling James in for another kiss.

But almost as soon as their lips met, the elevator stopped and the door slid open. They pulled away quickly, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. They walked quickly down the hall to apartment 2J and entered, closing the door behind them. When the door closed, Carlos started across the room, holding James' hand, but he stopped abruptly when James resisted slightly.

"Don't you wanna get out of those wet clothes?" Carlos asked.

"You go ahead; I'll be there in a sec." James smiled.

Carlos nodded walked down the hall to the room he and James shared. He didn't bother to close the door because he knew they were alone; Kendall and Logan were still at the studio because Gustavo wanted them to practice their dance routines a little more, and Mrs. Knight had taken Katie to a late-evening audition.

Once in the room, Carlos kicked off his sneakers and got his favorite pair of pajamas out of the dresser. He then began to strip himself of his soaking-wet clothes. Just after he'd removed his shirt and jeans, James walked in.

"Oooo, sexy!" he said, eying the short Latino boy standing there in nothing but his underwear, which was clinging revealingly to a certain part of his body.

Carlos smiled and blushed adorably.

"I called Mrs. Knight and told her about our change of plans and she said that she would keep everyone out late..." James said, walking over to Carlos and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, "...which means, we have the apartment all to ourselves."

Carlos felt his heart rate increase slightly at the seductive sound in James' voice. They exchanged a soft kiss before going back to removing their wet clothes, which were beginning to make them cold. But that was quickly remedied when they slipped into their comfy pajamas. They then went back to the main part of the apartment. Carlos walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

James knew as well as any of them that Carlos was rather good at cooking(even though he usually made a mess in the process).

"Surprise me." James said.

With that, the two of them went to work at fixing up their romantic evening. While Carlos began cooking their dinner, James moved the coffee table off to the side and spread out several of the foam pads, which Mrs. Knight had kept from when the bunch of them would go camping when they were little, and lots of blankets on the floor in front of the couch. He also laid out several pillows on the soft pallet that he'd made. When he finished, there was a very nice(and rather large) 'comfy place' constructed on the floor. Smiling at his handiwork, we walked over into the kitchen where he was immediately met by the delicious smell of bacon cooking. He stepped up behind Carlos and wrapped his arm around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Mmm, smells great. Whatcha fixing?" he asked.

"How does a bacon-lettuce-and-tomato sandwich with fries sound?" Carlos said.

"Awesome." James replied, placing a light kiss to the side of Carlos' neck.

Smiling, Carlos turned his head slightly and kissed James on the cheek.

"Oh. Before I forget, I have a special surprise for you." James said, releasing his arms from around Carlos' waist.

Carlos looked over and saw him rummaging through the bottom crisper of the refrigerator. A moment later, he straightened and turned around, holding a plastic bowl. Smiling, he removed the lid and showed the bowl's contents to Carlos.

"You didn't!" Carlos gasped, smiling.

Nestled in the bowl were four large, chocolate-covered strawberries. James knew that Carlos loved them, so he'd secretly bought some the day before. James couldn't help but smile at the joyous look on Carlos face.

"Thank you." Carlos said, leaning over and kissing James.

"You're welcome." James said when they pulled away.

He returned the strawberries to the refrigerator so they would be fresh for later, and Carlos finished up fixing their dinner. James then spread out a red-and-white checkered blanket on the floor between the couch and the dining table. Carlos carried a large plate over that contained two bacon-lettuce-and-tomato sandwiches(both cut in half and turned up on their sides around the edges), a handful of home-made fries in the middle, and a few long pickle slices. James carried over their drinks(two glasses of chocolate milk) and small bowl containing ketchup for their fries.

"All this looks great." James commented as they sat down on the blanket.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Carlos said.

Before they started eating, James raised his glass of chocolate milk and said, "To us, and what I know is going to the perfect six-month anniversary." Carlos smiled and lightly tapped the edge of his own glass against James'. Smiling, they then began their meal, which they found to be very good. James commented more than once how much he loved it. They talked a little over their dinner and fed each other the occasional French fry and once, Carlos kissed away a little smudge of ketchup that was on James' cheek.

When they finished their meal, James took the dishes to the kitchen and took the strawberries out of the refrigerator. He walked back over to the blanket and sat down beside Carlos, who was smiling excitedly. James always loved it when Carlos go all excited; it was so adorable.

"Here." James said, taking a strawberry out of the bowl and holding up, smiling.

Carlos, too, smiled and leaned forward. He wrapped his lips seductively around the strawberry, keeping his eyes locked with James' the whole time. James' breath caught in his throat when he saw the sexy yet innocent look in Carlos' gorgeous brown eyes. Carlos could be so teasing with his eyes; a technique he had mastered rather quickly. As Carlos pulled away, chewing his bite of strawberry, James couldn't help but stare at him, the image of him biting seductively into the strawberry forever seared into his memory.

"What are you staring at?" Carlos asked, swallowing his bite.

"That was hot." James finally said.

Carlos giggled and took the last bite of the strawberry. He then took another one from the bowl and offered it to James. The pretty boy leaned forward and took a big bite out of the strawberry, giving Carlos the same seductive look the Latino boy had given him just moments ago. When James pulled away and swallowed his bite, Carlos leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. A simultaneous moan escaped them both when they tasted the strawberry flavor in each others mouths. Their pleasure was heightened slightly when Carlos reached up and threaded his fingers through James' silky-soft hair. James just loved it when Carlos touched him. It didn't matter where he touched him; just touching him was enough to drive him crazy sometimes and make his heart race.

"Before I forget, I have a present for you." Carlos said when they parted the kiss.

"What is it?" James asked, smiling.

"I'll be right back." Carlos said, standing.

He walked off down the hallway and returned a minute later and took his seat on the floor next to James again. He held out his hand, revealing a small red box with a black silk bow tied around it. Smiling, James took the box and carefully untied the bow and removed the lid. Nestled amongst royal-purple tissue paper was a small, brand-new tube of lube. In fancy, cursive writing on the container was '_Rough Rider Personal Lubricant...Stimulate your senses...Heighten your desires..._'

"Mmm, this is nice." James smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I was...kind of hoping we could try it out." Carlos said, his voice lower and sexier than usual.

Raising his eyebrows, James said, "Whataya think I fixed the pallet over there for?"

A sexy smile spread across Carlos' face and he and James wasted no time in crawling over to the soft pallet, making sure they brought the new lube with them. The second they were in the middle of the pallet, James pulled Carlos into a passionate kiss, sighing softly at the lingering taste of the strawberries on his boyfriend's lips. As their kisses grew more heated, James' hands wandered around Carlos' body and he slipped his fingers underneath the hem of the Latino's t-shirt. A shiver ran up Carlos' spine when he felt James' teasing fingers flit across his skin. James knew that Carlos' two biggest weak spots were his lower back and his neck...so he decided to attack these two spots at the same time.

James delighted in the soft cry that escaped his boyfriend's lips when he attached his lips to his neck and teased his fingers across his lower back.

"Mmm, you like that?" James moaned in between his teasing kisses.

"Y-yes!" Carlos gasped.

Pulling away for a brief moment, James took the opportunity to pull Carlos' red t-shirt up over his head. Carlos sighed softly as the cooler air ghosted across his exposed skin. The pretty boy smiled at the sight of his boyfriend shirtless in front of him. He slid his hands slowly up Carlos' torso, loving the feeling of his silky-soft skin underneath his fingers. When his hands reached his shoulders, he gently pushed Carlos back until he was laying on his back.

The second his back came into contact with the soft pallet, Carlos pulled James into a heated kiss. Soft moans spilled from their lips as their tongues battled for dominance; a battle Carlos was purposely loosing. Satisfied that he'd won the battle of their tongues, James moved his kisses lower, starting at Carlos' chest. He traced a slow line down Carlos' breastbone with his tongue, making the Latino boy gasp and arch lightly into the touch. Smiling to himself at this, James moved lower. He placed his teasing kisses over Carlos' abdomen, tracing each line of his slightly-pronounced muscles. By the time he reached the top of Carlos' pajama bottoms, he could feel the boy's erection pressing against him, begging for some attention.

"Mmm, excited?" James smiled, looking up at Carlos.

"You always make me excited." Carlos moaned.

Leaning up so he could watch the boy's reaction, James reached out and lightly palmed the bulge in his pajama bottoms. This elicited a surprised moan from Carlos, who involuntarily thrust his hips up into the touch.

"Mmm, you need it, don't you?" James asked teasingly, palming Carlos a little harder.

Carlos whimpered in response and he gripped the blanket beneath him firmly. Deciding that he'd put Carlos through enough teasing for now, James reached out and slowly pulled the loose pajama bottoms down the boy's slender legs. To his pleasant surprise, he found that Carlos hadn't been wearing underwear. Quickly tossing the garment to the side, James covered Carlos' body with his own and delivered a bruising kiss to his lips. Moaning, Carlos responded and wrapped his legs around James, pulling him against him. Their moans were slowly escalating as James thrust himself roughly against Carlos, and their kisses were becoming more erratic and passionate.

"I n-need you...inside me." Carlos moaned in between their furious kisses.

James was more than happy to oblige, but he wanted to take things a little slower. He wanted to make the amazing feeling last as long as possible. The pretty boy leaned up from the kisses and he knelt between Carlos' spread legs. Sliding his hands seductively over his torso, he lifted his shirt up over his head, revealing inch by inch of his sun-kissed skin. Carlos felt his cock throb with need when he saw James shirtless, his perfect muscles rippling slightly with each breath he took. But what caught his attention first was the impressive tent formed in James' pajama bottoms. His heart raced when he thought of what was underneath.

"Mmm, you want it?" James sighed, sliding his hand across his bulge.

At the sight of James palming himself slowly, thrusting into his own touch, Carlos' voice died in his throat and all he could do was nod. Smiling sexily, James slid his pajama bottoms down and off his legs. He'd seen it several times before, but the sight of James' seven-inch cock arching out proudly from his firm body always Carlos' jaw drop just a little.

"Like what you see?" James asked sexily.

"Uh-huh." Carlos breathed, reaching down to lightly stroke himself.

James couldn't help but make a small 'ngh' sound when he saw Carlos stroke his own hard cock. Not being able to take anymore of this, James reached over to the small box next to Carlos and got the new tube of lube out of it.

"Here." he said, handing it to Carlos, "I wanna watch you stretch yourself."

Carlos gulped on his breath and took the lube. With his heart racing, he got some of the white substance on his fingers and reached down between his spread legs. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he pushed two of his fingers inside himself. He made sure he moaned louder than usual for James, who was lightly stroking himself to the sight of his boyfriend preparing himself. The pretty boy felt his cock throb in his hand and he longed for it to have the same attention Carlos' fingers were getting.

"Ngh, James...it feels so good!" Carlos moaned as he arched his back and thrust his fingers repeatedly into himself.

"Mmm, yeah...get yourself good and stretched because there's alot more going into that little hole in just a minute." James moaned in a breathy voice.

Upon hearing his boyfriend's sexy words, Carlos sped up his movements. He scissored his fingers a couple times and added a third one, which caused him to groan. When he was sure he was ready, Carlos pulled his fingers out of himself and handed James the lube. The pretty boy wasted no time in slicking his throbbing cock, his hands almost trembling from excitement. Once he had enough lubrication, James grabbed ahold of Carlos' legs and placed them over his shoulders. He knew this was Carlos' favorite position.

"You ready, baby?" James asked, placing the tip of his cock at the boy's gaping hole.

"Yes! Do it!" Carlos gasped.

A groan tore from both of them when James roughly pushed himself inside Carlos willing body. Pleasure and pain shot through Carlos to make one amazing sensation. James gave Carlos a moment to relax before he began to thrust. As always, he was gentle at first, but he soon sped up, responding to Carlos' moans and sighs of pleasure. James forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch the beautiful boy beneath him scrunch his face up in pleasure and arch his back.

"Oh, Carlos...ngh, I love you." James groaned as he leaned down and captured Carlos' lips in a heated kiss.

A loud moan rose from Carlos' throat and he kissed back with passion. He reached up to run his fingers through James' hair, tugging gently on it. He knew this was one of James' weak spots and he just loved it when he could use it to his advantage; like he had done last week when he and James were playfully fighting over who got to be on top(a fight Carlos had won).

"Touch me, James! Please!" Carlos whimpered when they parted the kiss.

Without hesitation, James reached between them and gripped the Latino's hard, throbbing cock, jacking him off to the speed of his thrusting(which had grown increasingly faster). The pretty boy delighted in the cry that left Carlos' lips and the way he threw his head back.

"Does it feel good, _Carlitos_?" James asked, using Carlos' rarely-mentioned nickname, "Does it feel good to have my cock inside you, pounding your tight little hole? Ngh, you like it, don't you?"

"Yes! Ugh, I love it!" Carlos moaned in response, leaning up so he could whisper into his lover's ear, "You're cock is so huge and it stretches me so perfectly. Ngh, do it harder! Make me wet, James. Fill me up with your cum!"

James shuddered and almost came when he heard those erotic words in Carlos' pleasure-filled voice. Feeling almost light-headed from the pleasure, James changed the angle of his thrusting. This earned him a sensual cry from Carlos, whose muscles were gripping his cock tightly.

"Cum for me, Carlos!" James groaned, hitting the boy's sweet spot over and over.

Just a moment later, Carlos arched his back hard and came all over James' hand and his own abdomen. The cry of his lover's name left his lips and he gripped the blanket beneath him until his knuckles turned white. Seeing Carlos coming undone beneath him was enough to make James instantly come. His own loud cries joined Carlos' and he released his white-hot cum deep inside the boy's body. Once their passion reached its peak, it left them weak and breathless.

Gulping on his breath, Carlos slid his legs from James' shoulders and let them lay limply to the sides. He wrapped his arms loosely around James, who had collapsed atop him. They stayed this way for several minutes while they regained their breath. When he could breathe normally again, James leaned up and looked down at Carlos, who gave him one of his adorable smiles.

"That was amazing." the pretty boy whispered.

"_You _were amazing." Carlos replied, reaching up to gently run his hand down James' cheek.

Smiling, James leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Carlos' lips. When they parted the kiss, James carefully pulled out of Carlos and rolled over beside him. Forcing his body to work, Carlos turned over on his side and snuggled up next to his boyfriend. James instantly enveloped the smaller boy in his muscular arms and placed a light kiss to his forehead. For a few minutes, they just stayed like this, enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. Carlos had nearly drifted off into sleep when James spoke again.

"Carlos?" he asked to get the boy's attention.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked.

"Happy anniversary."

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it! :D *huggles* Thank you for reading, and **PLEASE **review! :D


End file.
